


Of 'Scholar-ships' and Fathers

by ChaosController



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Logan has a child, Teacher AU, an overprotective female child, logan is a widower, logan teaches english and maths, logans a good father but he's also oblivious to how devilish his daughter can be, not really any pairings or anything, patton teaches music, roman teaches drama, she doesn't want people to hurt her dad, virgil teaches art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosController/pseuds/ChaosController
Summary: Logan's a teacher. And a father. And a widower. And now his daughter hates one of his co-workers.Melanie doesn't like Roman at first, three years later she still doesn't like him, nor does she like any of her father's other friends. She may be eleven but she will go to hell and back to protect her father from heartbreak.(Teacher AU because why not)





	Of 'Scholar-ships' and Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an apology story since I've been a bit inactive the past few days. Sorry about that, but here...have this thing that took me about half the time it usually takes to write something like this. 
> 
> Love ya guys <3
> 
> (also if you get the joke in the title, bonus points to you if you don't it's basically: What do you call a pair of professors in a relationship? A scholar-ship...it's terrible, but I love it)

“Cute kid”, was the first thing Roman could say after the child had kicked his shin. 

“Get away from my dad!”, the little girl had yelled and Roman tried to push a smile onto his face, wincing when the girl kicked his other shin, hard. 

“Melanie”, Logan reprimanded, his tone soft but firm enough to show there was no room for argument. The teacher bent down and frowned at his daughter as she crossed her arms over her chest, scowling at the ground as her father looked at her sternly. “Apologise to Roman.”

“But he’s a duck”, Melanie whined and Roman looked at her confused. 

“A duck?”, he muttered under his breath. 

“Melanie, we don’t call people ducks. Roman is a friend, he’s going to be helping me with some things for work”, Logan said, making the girl bite the inside of her cheek and scrunch up her face with disgust. 

“Fine. I’m sorry, Roman”, the little girl said, voice dripping with contempt towards the drama teacher. 

“That’ll do I guess. Go get your homework and I’ll come help you”, the father said and Melanie ran away into the house. “I’m so sorry for her, she’s usually much friendlier towards people. I don’t know what’s gotten into her”, Logan said and Roman forced a sympathetic smile through the pain. 

“I’m sure she’ll warm up to me eventually”, Roman said making the math and English teacher sigh, but smile all the same. 

“I’ll get dinner started after I help Mel with her homework. Why don’t you get comfortable?”, Logan offered, taking a step inside his house, Roman trailing behind him with a cautious gaze down the hall. 

“Mind telling me how to get around?”, Roman asked with a chuckle and Logan smirked. 

“Bathrooms near the bedrooms, we’ve only got one so if there’s someone in there you’ll have to wait”, Logan said, gesturing down the hall. He turned to a doorway that led to a room with a couch, TV and kitchen setup. “Kitchen and living room are in here and opposite this is my study.”

“Nice setup. Very you”, Roman said jokingly and Logan let out a chuckle. 

“We’ll have to see whether your house is a palace next time, won’t we”, Logan said and Roman laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. 

“I’m nowhere near that rich”, Roman said and flinched as a couch came from behind him. He jumped out of the way as Melanie entered the room, books in hand and her nose in the air. 

“How was school today, Mels?”, Logan asked as the girl climbed into a chair and seated herself at the dining table.

“It was good. We got to color and I got a gold star for being a good student. Rose was really helpful today as well, they helped me with my English work after lunch”, Melanie said with a smile. 

“It’s good to hear Rose is doing well”, Logan said with a smile and he seated himself next to his daughter. “So, what do you need help with tonight?”

“Well, Mr. Matthews gave us some math stuff and I don’t get it”, Melanie said, pouting and making Logan smile. Roman took a seat on the couch and took out his phone, scrolling through his Instagram and lifting an eyebrow at a couple of photos. 

 

A couple of hours later Melanie was in bed and the two teachers were sitting on the couch talking about the upcoming musical. Roman wanted to do something dramatic, Logan wanted something with purpose, thus making it a difficult choice, they also had to consider the art and music teachers; Virgil and Patton. Virgil wouldn’t want to help make a set for something he deemed useless, while Patton most likely wouldn’t want to work with a choir or genre he deemed inappropriate for the kids. Logan being both a teacher for English and maths was assigned to help either write or rewrite a play while Roman, being the drama teacher, was there because…well…he was the drama teacher. 

“This is so frustrating. Virgil won’t work on any modern plays and Patton won’t work on anything Shakespearian”, Roman huffed, growling lightly as he shuffled the papers on the floor with his feet. 

“And neither will work on anything gory, so there’s something at least”, Logan said with a sigh. 

“Maybe we should just reach out and do ‘Les Misérables’”, Roman said and Logan let out a chuckle. 

“That’s so overdone…why don’t we just do something like an ensemble of Dr. Seuss stories”, Logan said and Roman laughed. 

“Dr. Seuss? Please. We could go back to basics and do Romeo and Juliet”, Roman offered. 

“Nothing Shakespearian”, Logan pointed out and Roman groaned. 

“This is so hard, why did we agree to this again?”, Roman asked and Logan sighed. 

“Because the students need the morale boost apparently”, Logan said with a small groan. 

“Okay, how do you know that Verge won’t work on anything new and Pat on anything Shakespearian?”, Roman asked, frowning as he kicked at the papers. 

“Verge came over last night and helped Mels with her homework and Pat came over a couple of weeks ago. He helped me cook dinner and then Mels said I should marry him”, Logan said and the duo let out a laugh. Then Roman stiffened and looked down at the papers in deep thought. His face grew into a look of understanding, then humiliation, then anger. 

“That stupid painter! No wonder he was so smug today”, Roman burst out and Logan looked at him, confused by the man’s words. 

“Care to explain?”, Logan asked and Roman scowled at the floor. 

“Verge told me to ‘watch were I stepped tonight’ and to ‘wait until I met your daughter’. I’m pretty sure that demon set me up so your daughter wouldn’t like me from the moment she met me”, Roman exclaimed and Logan looked at the other a little dazed. 

“That does explain her odd behavior towards you”, Logan said with a thoughtful expression. 

“The only question is, what does duck mean in her mind? If Verge told her it meant something other than being a name for a bird...I have half a mind to rip him apart tomorrow”, Roman growled lowly and Logan let out a chuckle. The English and math teacher smiled at his friend before the two heard a buzzing sound. They looked over to the arm of the couch and Logan picked up his phone. 

“It’s ten. You should probably be getting home”, Logan said, turning his head back to Roman who quickly hid a disappointed look. 

“Yeah…yeah, okay. I’ll see you tomorrow nerd”, Roman said, standing, stretching and making his way to the door. 

“I’m not a nerd”, Logan whispered indignantly to the empty space where Roman had once been sitting. He frowned and stood, making his way to Melanie’s room and stopping by to check on his only child. He smiled, kissed her forehead and took his leave from her room. 

 

“You blasted MCR wannabe! I should destroy you where you stand!”, Roman yelled. Logan almost laughed as he got out of his car the next morning, greeted by the sight of a furious Roman yelling at a smirking Virgil. The dark clad man didn’t seem to be arguing back, instead he was trying to keep himself from laughing at Roman’s obvious distress. Logan decided to intervene before someone got hurt. 

“Virgil, Roman. Good to see you this morning”, Logan greeted and the duo looked at him. Roman smiled brightly and Virgil gave him a nod of acknowledgement before turning on his heel and scampering into the school building. 

“W…Wait, you rapscallion! Get back here so I can destroy you!”, Roman yelled, sprinting after the art teacher. Logan chuckled and set off behind the two at his normal pace, moving out of the way as Virgil darted past him, Roman following shortly after. Logan sighed as he entered the building, taking a moment to breathe in the quiet and silence of the undisturbed halls. He took note of the clean lockers, the shining floor, the closed doors and tranquil atmosphere. Heaven could not compare to the silent, empty halls of his teaching grounds. 

Logan walked his usual route to the teachers’ lounge, stopping only once to peek inside his classroom, noting the cleanliness that came with the janitor clearing any mess out the night before. The teachers’ lounge was just what he needed right now. He entered the room and was greeted by the sight of the music teacher sitting in a large chair, humming as he graded whatever homework he had set prior to now. 

“Good morning, Patton”, Logan greeted and the man turned in his chair to smile at the other. 

“Good morning, Logan”, Patton said happily, sorting the homework and sitting it down next to him. 

“You’re awfully chipper today”, Logan said as he dropped his bag off and walked over to a pot of hot coffee waiting to be drunk. He poured himself a mug and began to drink the dark liquid, smiling as the caffeine began its course to his brain. 

“All my students are doing so well”, Patton said and Logan let a smile slip onto his face as he walked over and dropped into the seat across from Patton. 

“Good to hear”, Logan said, checking his watch and holding up his open palm. He counted down from five and the two arguing arts teachers burst into the room as his hand came down. “Right on time”, Logan whispered, a smirk present on his face. 

“I can’t believe you would stoop that low!”, Roman cried out, rubbing a hand across his right knee. 

“I keep telling you, Princey. I didn’t mean to push you down the stairs”, Virgil said with a sigh, growling lightly as Roman shoved him and walked over to sit next to Logan. 

“That’s not what I was talking about”, Roman muttered, slumping into the chair and looking at Logan pleadingly. With a sigh Logan handed his mug over to the man who drank the caffeinated drink with a sigh of relief. 

“Melanie’s just trying to protect her father”, Virgil said with a smirk as he grabbed a mug. 

“No, you tell Logan what ‘duck’ means and why Melanie was so…uh…mean to me last night”, Roman said, fumbling for a word that wouldn’t make Logan upset. 

“Fine, fine. I told her that ducks were people who were mean to others and wanted to take people away from her, specifically her beloved papa”, Virgil said and Logan blushed lightly at description of him. 

“I remember Melanie. She’s so beautiful, kiddo. You definitely raised her well a well”, Patton said, smiling at Logan who nodded his head, mirroring Patton’s smile at the praise his daughter was receiving. 

“She seems to be enamored with all of you…well, all but Roman”, Logan said with a small smirk and Roman let out an indignant yell. 

“She was an angel”, Patton said and Logan smiled, eyes turning to the ground as he remembered the first couple of years of her living with him. 

“You think James would be proud?”, Logan asked softly and the room stilled. It was a rare occurrence that Logan would mention his dead husband. 

“I think he’d be ecstatic”, Patton said softly and the two art teachers nodded with smiles on their faces. 

 

The next time the three met Melanie was three years later. She glared up at them upon answering the door for her father. 

“You’re all ducks. If you hurt my dad I’ll see you all in hell”, she threatened, making the three stare at her in shock before Logan approached and welcomed them into the house. Melanie didn’t take her eyes off the artsy teachers. Logan didn’t seem to notice, too busy with getting dinner prepared for the five. 

“Excuse me, I must pop out for a moment. I seem to have forgotten to get something from the shops”, Logan said, taking off the apron and making his way to the front door. “I’ll be back in five minutes”, the teacher said and the door closed leaving the three adult men with the eleven-year-old girl. 

Melanie coughed and stood up. “If any of you think that I’ll let you come into our house and try to romance my dad, you’re sorely mistaken. If any of you get any farther than a romantic dinner I will be watching you like a hawk. If any of you get to the stage of having a stable relationship with him, I will murder you before you break his heart. I will not have heartbreakers, perverts and playboys dating my father”, the girl said and the three opened their eyes wide. 

“W-we would never hurt Logan”, Roman exclaimed and Melanie rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, please. I can see right through your acts. Bad boy”, Melanie said, pointing to Virgil who blushed a little at the title. “Goofball with a heart of gold”, Melanie said, pointing to Patton who shifted uncomfortably. “And the playboy prince on a white horse”, Melanie finished, pointing at Roman. “I know your types and I will not allow any of you to hurt my papa. I will see hell freeze over before any of you make a move on him”, Melanie bit out, sitting down with a small smirk as the door opened.  
The three swallowed heavily as Logan entered the house and walked back into the kitchen. 

“Sorry about that, did you all have fun while I was out?”, Logan asked. The three teachers didn’t respond, still a little shocked that a eleven-year-old girl was threatening to hurt them for hurting Logan. Melanie spoke up first. 

“Yeah, we had a long chat about my future. They were so…wise. I can see why you’re friends with them”, Melanie said making Logan smile. 

“Come on, you can do better than wise”, Logan said, back to the table. 

“How’s insightful?”, Melanie offered with an angelic smile. Logan smiled and turned to her. He praised her before turning back to the dinner leaving the three to wither away under the glare of his daughter.


End file.
